WWE love story: Romeo and Juliet!
by Possum101
Summary: this is my version of Romeo and Juliet. WWE style.the two star cross lovers are John of smack down and Ashley of raw. the two gangs are enemies. in this story it actually has a good ending!there are also other relationships in this. full summary inside.


**THE SMACKDOWNS ARE ONE GANG AND HAVE THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE IN THEIR HOUSE HOLD: **

**JOHN CENA (ROMEO)**

**MATT HARDY (BENVOLIO)**

**JEFF HARDY (MERCUTIO)**

**SHANNON MOORE (ALCAZAR)**

**TRIPLE H (LORD MONTAGUE)**

**STEPHANIE (LADY MON**

**BATISTA**

**LITA  
**

**MARIA**

**MICKIE**

**LILLIAN**

**BOBBY**

**TORRIE WILSON**

**LITA**

**UNDERTAKER**

**FINLAY**

**HORNSWOGGLE**

**REY MYSTERIO**

**BIG SHOW**

**KOFI KINGSTON**

**CM PUNK**

**CHYME TIME**

**BOOKER T**

**BRIAN KENDRICK**

**PAUL LONDON**

**MIZ**

**RVD**

**STACY KIEBLER**

**THE ROCK**

**THE RAWS ARE ANOTHER GANG AND ARE IN A FEUD WITH THE SMACKDOWNS. THEIR HOUSE HOLD HAS:**

**ASHLEY (JULIET)**

**CANDICE (NURSE, BUT WILL PLAY HER BEST FRIEND)**

**TRISH (ALSO NURSE, BUT PLAYS HER SECOND BEST FRIEND)**

**CHRIS JERICHO**

**SHANE (LORD CAPULET, BUT IS LORD RAW)**

**VICTORIA**

**RANDY(COUNT PARIS)**

**MELINA(ROYAL BITCH) (MADE THAT UP) LOL**

**BETH**

**MICHELLE**

**JILLIAN**

**SANTINO MARELLA**

**EDGE**

**MVP**

**KHALI**

**MR KENNEDY**

**CODY RHODES**

**TED DIBIASE**

**CARLITO **

**KANE**

**JOHNNY NITRO (TYBALT)**

**JOEY MERCURY  
**

**BIG SHOW**

**CHRISTIAN**

**JBL**

**KELLY KELLY**

**STONE COLD**

**ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS MIGHT NOT BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY BUT JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING. ALSO:**

**RIC FLAIR (FRIAR LAWRENCE)**

**VINCE MCMAHON (PRINCE OF CALIFORNIA)**

**BY THE WAY THEY ARE NOT WRESTLERS SO THEY ARE JUST ORDINARY PEOPLE. STEPHANIE AND TRIPLE H ARE IN CHARGE OF THE SMACKDOWNS. SHANE IS IN CHARGE OF THE RAWS . by the way it is set in California! by the beach. this story actually has a good ending!  
**

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST FIGHT

the smackdowns were all hanging out at the fighting ring. the fighting ring was in a small building, a training building, that was owned by Vince McMahon. Vince McMahon owned a lot of buildings in California. he was the one in charge and decided everything. the two gangs Raw and Smackdown would both train here as Stephanie (of Smackdown) and Shane (of Raw) were Vince's children.

At the moment (well the past four years) the two gangs were at war with eachother. they would constantly fight with each other. on the beach, in the park , in the streets and even at their own parties! but party brawls were rare.

Today four members of the smackdown gang were chilling out and training their latest edition to the gang, Maria. Maria was Jeff Hardy's new girlfriend. they had been dating in secret for six months now, as Maria use to belong to the Raw gang. they revealed that they were dating at the Smackdown party last week, which was being gate crashed by the all of the Raws. they aslo told the two gangs that Maria was joining Smackdown's gang.

Batista was holding the punch bag in front of him as Maria kicked and punched it. she was on fire! she had started training yesterday as Melina (a former best friend) attacked her in the beach's car park. Maria was able to get away but hada black eye.

"you can stop now" Batista said and he let go of the punch bag.

"great" Maria said and she flicked off her gloves and put them in her bag. she walked over to Jeff and sat on his lap. he wrapped his arms around her. they kissed pasionately.

"your good for a newbie" he said in between kissing.

"thanks" she kissed him once more and got up. she took gulps of water from her bottle.

"i think she will be able to fight next time we encounter the Raws" Matt said, turning off his MP3.

"really?" she asked hopefully.

"yep. you a bitch girl" Matt said and he gave her a high five. she chuckled softly.

"thanks. Melina's gonna pay. that little ####." she promised herself.

"she will" Jeff said. he got up and kissed her, putting his arms around her once again. "let's go take a shower" he whispered in her ear. she giggled.

"okay" they walked to the door hand in hand. they stopped when they saw the four figures standing in their way. the four figures moved closer, away form the doorway.

"well, well. look who it is guys, the traitor" Melina said putting a hand on her hip. she was with Edge (Maria's former boyfriend), Johnny nitro and Joey Mercury. they dropped their gym bags, knowing that they were about to fight.

"what ever, bitch" Mariasaid and gave Melina the middle finger.

"why do you want to be with a Hardy anyway" Edge said stepping in front of Melina. "you know you still love me" he said taking a step forward.

"not any more Edge. you broke my heart when you slept with Michelle. i love Jeff now" she said putting an arm around Jeff. Joey made a gagging sound.

"say something monkey boy?" Matt said to Joey.

"oh nothing monkey ####" Joey commented back but Batista broke it up and they continued to listen to the fight betwenn Maria ,and Jeff and Edge.

"he's a ####### #####" Edge shouted.

"got more balls than you" Jeff shouted back . Maria smiled.

"#### you" Edge said.

"i have" Maria said and Batista, Jeff, Matt and her laughed together. Joey sniggered and teh Raws gave him a death glare.

"what it was funny" Joey whispered to them.

"anyway, i'm happier with Jeff now. he treats me right" she said

"i treated you right" Edge shouted gettingt closer to Maria and Jeff.

"no you didn't. you slept with my best friend and you wouldn't let me fight" Maria stated putting a hand on her hip.

"i was drunk and i din't let you fight because i was being protective of her" Edge said, well shouted.

"no you were being ####### controllive" she shouted back. she calmed down "at least Jeffs letting me train and fight" she said standing back next to Jeff.

"you'll finally get some muscles on your skinny, anorexic legs" Melina played.

"at least i can keep mine shut" Maria played back. this sent Melina ballistic. she lunged herself at Maria screaming. they began punching and kicking eachother. the guys were just watching.

"we should probably stop this" Jeff said to Nitro. Melina got on top of Maria but Maria moved herself on Melina and tried to punch Melina.

"in a minute" Nitro said. but when Melina got a punch to the gut they stepped in.

"hey keep your bitch in a cage." Nitro remarked. they were back to being down each others throats.

"keep yours in a cage" Jeff shouted back.

"and shackle her legs together" Maria shouted trying to break free of Jeff's grasp. Melina tried to get free and screamed.

"you bitch"

"at least i'm not a ####" Maria said back. Nitro pulled out a gun and Jeff reacted in a split second. they still were holding their girls back with one hand. this made it harder for them to aim at each other.

"hey hey guys." Matt said getting in between the two. "calm the #### down" he shouted at both men.

"why? you scared,Hardy?" Joey said.

"no, it's just Vince will kill us if there's another gun fight. a girl got hit guys" he said referring to lita, who had been released two days ago. the two men put their guns down. "let's settle this without guns. he got his out and put it in his bag.

they all agreed and put their guns and weapons in their bags.

"let's do this" Batista said, setting his eyes on Edge.

"bring it" Edge said. the girls started by lauching at eachother and the guys followed. Matt fighting Joey. Johnny fighting Jeff and Batista fighting Edge.

it was broken up ten minutes later by Vince and police. it was clear that today the smackdowns had won this fight. but there was so much more to come.


End file.
